Prior art gloves fit over the hand and give a certain comfort, feel, appearance and grip. Gloves are designed to eliminate the problems of perspiration, blisters, callouses and generally to protect the hand. Glove manufacturers generally try to make their products more durable, softer to the feel, and more confortably fitting to the hand for a better grip and feel and for a solid gripping action.
Since grip is an important aspect of a glove, most gloves made today are extremely thin for enhancing that feel. This combination of grip and feel is considered by many to add power to the hand, for example, when playing golf, tennis or other sports. Certain type fitting designs, half-cut finger gloves, palm wedges, sandy and tacky materials added to the glove, strips to tighten fingers to the palm, etc., do not give power to the hand, although they may enhance the grip of the club, racket or the like.
The natural state of the hand allows the wrist to rotate three hundred and sixty degrees or to bend basically forwardly, rearwardly, to one side or the other or in any combination of these directions. The problem is that there is nothing available to hold the hand in a certain angle with respect to the wrist or to adjust this angle to some extent. Consequently, there is a need for such an apparatus which would increase the power available from the wrist to the hand under certain circumstances.